


A Man of Fortitude

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, IDK what to tell y'all this is literally just porn, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: Reinhardt can resist temptation with ease. However, even he needs to treat himself at times.Now with a second chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I literally have NO idea if Reinhardt's even remotely in character - I've never played his home game, and the Fire Emblem wiki basically just says, "yep, he exists, here's his stats."  
> Still... damn, he's cute. I wanna see his ass get absolutely WRECKED.

Reinhardt was not the type of man to bow to temptation. It was a habit he acquired in his youth, as part of his brotherly duty to provide a good example for Olwen; when he grew older, he continued that path of moral fortitude, which shaped his career in the Friege military, and later in the Askran army. His resistance to desire was something he prided himself on, and he considered it one of his greatest strengths.

However, there were times when even he had to surrender to his more… _basic_ urges.

Hence, that was why he was giving a blowjob to a strange man he'd just met, kneeling on the floor in some cheap inn.

“C’om, just a little bit deeper…”

Reinhardt obeyed as well as he could, relaxing his throat until the tip of his partner’s cock prodded the back of his gullet. He gagged, but he refused to pull back for air—choking on a long, thick cock was a guilty pleasure of his, and one he so rarely got to experience. Instead, he forced his watery eyes open, looking up at the man that he was sucking off.

The man—one of the citizens of Askr, a random nobody he met at a bar—grunted, running his fingers through Reinhardt’s hair.

“Mmmm, good boy. You like getting your throat fucked, you little cockslut?”

Reinhardt hummed in agreement, though it was muffled by the dick lodged in his throat. He shifted his body until he was on his hands and knees, thrilled at how degrading his new position was.

“Yeah, that’s it,” The man muttered. “Stick your ass out, just like that… _shit,_ I can’t wait to fuck that tight little hole of yours.”

Reinhardt moaned at the thought of having such a thick cock inside him. Very reluctantly, he pulled back and coughed for air as he grabbed the vial of oil next to him, slicking up his fingers with the lubricant. Once he was done with that task, he went back to sucking on the man’s cock, eagerly swallowing it until he reached the hilt.

As he gagged on the man’s cock once again, he spread his legs and plunged one of his fingers into his asshole. It didn’t hurt—he had enough foresight to stretch himself before going out that day—but he still grunted at the feeling, drool dripping down his chin and onto the floor.

The man grunted.

“Fuck, baby, if I’d known you were such a fucking whore, I would’ve just bent you over the bar counter.”

Reinhardt’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he pictured being used like a prostitute in front of all those people. He added another finger into his hole, feeling his own cock twitch as he scissored himself open.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? I bet everyone would’ve lined up to fuck a pretty boy like you—shit, bet you’d be in heaven with all those cocks around ya, huh?”

Reinhardt pulled off the man’s cock, coughing and panting for breath.

“Y _-yes_.” He rasped as he shoved a third finger inside himself. He worked quickly, wanting that cock inside him as soon as possible. “Gods, I want you to fuck me so badly…”

The man laughed, sounding breathless. “Damn, I didn’t think a frigid-looking bitch would be so fucking hot...” He took hold of his cock and slapped Reinhardt’s face with it, chuckling when he saw Reinhardt’s tongue loll out at the treatment. “Heh, you look like a smart guy… what does a bitch say when he wants to be fucked?”

Reinhardt knew that, under normal circumstances, he'd refuse to debase himself in such a manner. However, this was _far_ from a normal situation.

“Mmmm… please, fuck me…” Reinhardt muttered, pleadingly gazing at the man’s face.

“Hmm,” The man pretended to consider. “I think you can do better than that, baby. Come on, show me how much you want my cock.”

At those words, Reinhardt’s fingers slid out of his hole as he turned around. He rested his elbows on the floor and leaned back until his ass was sticking out in the air, his legs splayed apart to reveal his pink, gaping asshole and his cock and balls. With his usually slicked-back brown hair completely disheveled, his brown eyes dark with desire, and his lightly tanned skin flushed red with arousal, he looked like a shameless, cock-hungry whore instead of a highly respected general in the army.

Ah, but he _loved_ it.

“Please sir,” Reinhardt begged, glancing over his shoulder. He waved his ass a little, knowing that many people seemed to have a weakness for his rear end. “Fuck me, please! I want your cock inside my ass so badly—!”

He didn’t finish his sentence. Without warning, the man behind him grabbed his hips and shoved his cock inside Reinhardt, who cried out in both surprise and pleasure as he felt the dick go in all the way to the hilt.

The man was generous enough to pause, allowing Reinhardt to get accustomed to the thick cock spreading him open. _Gods,_ he felt absolutely stuffed—in all honestly, as long as the dick was inside him, he could probably cum without touching his cock.

Once the man felt like Reinhardt was prepared enough, he immediately started to move, pounding into Reinhardt with rough, hard thrusts. Reinhardt moaned, loving how the man’s hips snapped against his asscheeks—at this rate, his ass would be bright red as soon as they were done. He eagerly moved his own hips back, wanting to feel even more full than he already was.

“Fuuuuck,” The man grunted, “How could a slut like you be… so damn tight?”

Reinhardt yelped when the man grabbed his asscheeks, squeezing the flesh harshly as he continued to thrust into him. Reinhardt pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, not wanting to be heard just yet.

The man chuckled and slowed down slightly. Reinhardt whined in response.

“Mmm, don’t wanna be noisy? It’s okay, I’ll make you scream like a whore before you know it.”

To prove that it wasn’t an idle threat, he started to slam into Reinhardt, causing Reinhardt’s cock to slap against his stomach. Reinhardt had to admit that the man was good—he was already moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, drool escaping out of the corner of his mouth.

Then, the man hit the spot that caused a bolt of pleasure to shoot up Reinhardt’s spine, and he screamed loudly.

“ _AH!_ Oh, gods, there!” Reinhardt would probably regret making so much noise later on, but at the moment, he didn’t care if anyone heard him. He just wanted to be fucked into an incoherent, drooling mess with cum dripping out of his asshole.

The man laughed again and slapped Reinhardt’s ass as he continued to pound into him, hitting the spot that gave Reinhardt so much pleasure. As the spot inside him was abused, Reinhardt’s moans and screams became louder, and it didn’t take long for him to become a begging cumslut.

“Yes! Oh, yes, _more_! Fuck my ass, fuck me, _fuck me_ , **_yes!_** _”_

The man’s big, beefy hand wrapped around Reinhardt’s cock, and with a few strokes, it was over. Reinhardt’s eyes rolled back as he screamed, his cum spurting out of his dick and splashing onto the floor. His arms gave out and he fell forward, his cheek lying against the floor as his body was used like a rag doll.

Finally, the man groaned, and Reinhardt let out a small noise when he felt semen being pumped into his ass. The man stilled before he pulled out, which made Reinhardt feel strangely empty.

It was silent as both men caught their breath. Reinhardt breathed deeply as the cum inside his ass sloshed about, slowly trickling out of his hole and running down his thigh.

The man pressed his body against Reinhardt’s back, his breath ghosting against his ear.

“You know, if you wanna keep going… I have a few friends who’d be happy to fuck you. You’d like more big, fat dicks to gag on, right?”

It took a moment for Reinhardt to consider.

“Very well,” He said, his voice raspy. “Only if they’re willing to satisfy me, of course.”

The man laughed and gently tugged Reinhardt’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Oh, trust me, baby. You’re gonna make them cum buckets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man fulfills his promise to Reinhardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Lanzenreiter, the amazing commenter who requested a second chapter! I gotcha, homie. *Thumbs up.*  
> Anyway, this is just more shameless porn, but this time, it's a GANGBANG! Yay!  
> Also, Reinhardt's probably still OOC, but I tried to slip in my interpretation of his character in the ending.

Reinhardt had to admit that he didn’t know what to expect from the man’s friends. Oh, he wasn’t worried about them being dangerous—he still had a Dire Thunder tome hidden in his clothes, as per usual—but he was unsure whether they’d be able to give him the pleasure he sought after. Sneaking around for a quick fuck was risky business, after all; if they proved unsatisfactory, then that meant Reinhardt more or less wasted the whole day.

Fortunately, his suspicions were incorrect.  

“Fuuuck, you weren’t kidding when you told us how good he was.”

Reinhardt groaned at that statement, the noise muffled by the speaker’s cock. A large hand gripped his hair and pulled him off roughly, and before Reinhardt knew it, his face was being shoved into the man’s balls. He eagerly started to mouth the sack in front of him, lapping at it with his tongue.

“I told you, Otto,” Reinhardt’s nameless partner said, his voice full of pride. “He’s a bona-fide slut. Hell, I’m surprised he doesn’t suck cock for a living!”

Otto laughed. “Heh, seriously? Damn, he must be a huge pervert if he’s sucking my balls like this!”

Reinhardt made a noise of agreement as he sucked one of the balls into his mouth, the musky scent of the testicles filling his nose and intoxicating him with its fragrance. He opened his eyes to see how Otto’s cock bobbed in the air, amazed that Otto seemed more interested in having his balls played with instead of having his cock sucked.

Another cock came into view, bumping next to Otto’s dick.

“C’om, sweetheart, don’t leave me out on the fun.” His partner chuckled. Reinhardt pulled back so that the ball fell out of his mouth with a loud pop, drool trickling down his chin as he started to lick the man’s dick.

Otto grunted at the loss of Reinhardt’s warm, wet mouth; to make up for abandoning him, Reinhardt wrapped his hand around Otto’s cock, giving it a few good, hard strokes as he deep throated the other man’s dick. Once again, Reinhardt’s head started to buzz from how _good_ it felt to have a huge cock shoved down his throat, even as he started to drool and gag around the girth.

“Holy fuck…” The man behind Reinhardt mumbled in awe.

Reinhardt’s nameless partner laughed. “Hey Jack, you’re pretty quiet back there. Is the view that good?”

Reinhardt had almost forgotten that the man was there; according to the man who invited him over, Jack was an “ass man,” which was why he’d insisted on observing Reinhardt’s actions from behind. A thrill crept up Reinhardt’s spine when he thought about the man ogling him so closely, and he couldn’t resist waving his ass at him. He heard Jack groan, and he would’ve smirked if he didn’t have a dick in his throat.

“Oh, yeah.” Jack grunted. Reinhardt heard the telltale sound of a hand furiously stroking skin, and he knew Jack was jerking himself off at the sight. “Gods, look at how his ass _moves…”_

Reinhardt pulled off of the cock in his throat, coughing as air filled his lungs. Once he caught his breath, he turned his head to look at Jack.

“Do you—” He realized how raspy he sounded, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Do you want to play with my ass?”

He chuckled at how Jack’s eyes bugged out. To tease him, Reinhardt grabbed his own ass with his free hand, gripping one of his cheeks tightly.

That seemed to do the trick.

Jack nearly pounced on Reinhardt, and if it weren’t for Reinhardt’s quick reflexes, his hand would’ve been slapped away by Jack’s own. Jack seemed blissfully unaware of that fact as he groped Reinhardt’s ass with greedy hands, panting like a dog in heat when he saw how his grip made the cheeks turn red.

Reinhardt groaned and glanced up at Otto. He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide.

“Please…” Reinhardt murmured, biting his lip when Jack lightly slapped his ass. “... Fuck my face.”

Otto’s eyes became huge, and Reinhardt briefly wondered if he said the wrong thing, but that concern died out as soon as Otto grabbed his head and shoved him down his cock. This time, he didn’t wait for Reinhardt to establish the pace; instead, he held Reinhardt’s head in place as he started to thrust his hips, pounding Reinhardt’s throat in a way that made Reinhardt grateful for his poor gag reflex.

He heard his partner laugh heartily. “How does it feel, baby? Bet you like having a thick dick plugging up your throat, huh?”

Reinhardt tried to respond, but he only managed to make a choked slurping noise, strings of saliva dripping out from the force of the thrusts.

Reinhardt heard Jack moan, accompanied by the sound of him stroking oil onto his cock. “Let him up for a minute, Otto. I want that bitch to ride me.”

 _Oh gods, **yes**_.

Otto yanked his cock out of his throat and roughly pulled Reinhardt to his feet; once Reinhardt saw that Jack was in position, he moved to straddle him. When he was about to position his ass over Jack’s hard cock, Jack grabbed onto his thighs tightly, preventing him from sitting down.

“Nuh-uh. Turn around so I can see that gorgeous ass of yours bounce.”

Reinhardt made a noise of agreement and obeyed Jack’s orders, settling his hands on Jack’s legs as he hovered over his dick. He saw Otto approach him and he opened his mouth again, silently inviting him to pick up where he left off.

This time, Otto shoved his cock in his throat just as Jack’s length entered his ass. Reinhardt let out a muffled shout of surprise, his brown eyes widening when both cocks started to thrust into him at the exact same time.

Oh gods, he was so _full_. His jaw ached from the cock pummeling his throat, and he knew that his voice would be gone in the morning; likewise, the walls of his ass squeezed around the dick spreading it open, Jack’s grip on his ass cheeks tightening until Reinhardt’s tanned skin turned red.

But gods, he _loved_ it.

Reinhardt started to eagerly ride Jack’s cock, his ass bouncing with the movement and slapping against Jack’s own flesh. It was a little difficult to participate in what Otto was doing—he was doing an exceptional job of plugging up his throat—but he still tried to slurp and lick the cock to the best of his abilities, occasionally pulling back for air.

His partner laughed and knelt down next to Reinhardt, stroking his cock at the scene in front of him.

“Fuck, baby, you look so fucking hot like this.” He said as he brushed back Reinhardt’s messy hair with his free hand. “You’d be an amazing cum dump, right guys?”

Otto and Jack groaned in response. Reinhardt moaned as he felt the man pinch his nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers.

“Yeah, such a good boy, aren’t you? You want to get your ass pounded by people you’ve never met before, slut?”

Reinhardt whined at his words, the pitch rising when Jack gave his ass a sharp spank. Otto pulled his cock out of his throat, and Reinhardt gasped and sputtered for air.

“Yes, yes!” Reinhardt cried out, hardly aware of what he was saying. “Fuck, more! Give me more! Cum all over me!”

Otto laughed, and just as he slammed his cock back into Reinhardt’s throat, Jack’s cock hit the spot that caused Reinhardt to shake from shock waves of pleasure. Reinhardt tried to scream, but he could only gurgle around Otto’s dick.

_Fuck, let me cum, let me cum, **let me cum…!**_

The man’s hand wrapped around Reinhardt’s cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Come on, cum dump! Scream for me again!”

Otto’s cock was pulled out yet again, and like any good soldier (or any good slut), Reinhardt obeyed the order he was given.

He shook as he came all over Jack’s legs with a loud, hoarse scream, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. As he did so, his ass clenched around Jack’s dick, who came inside Reinhardt’s ass with a shout. 

Through Reinhardt’s blurry vision, he was able to see two figures move to stand in front of him. With some effort, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, listening to the sound of their harsh breathing and their hands quickly stroking their cocks.

Otto came first, shooting his load all over Reinhardt’s face; most of the cum landed on Reinhardt’s cheeks, but some strings landed on his chin, causing Reinhardt to moan softly. The man followed his friend soon after that, and Reinhardt felt the warm semen splash across his tongue, some drops clinging to his lips as well. 

Reinhardt swallowed the semen, fighting back a grimace at the salty taste. The rest of the cum remained splattered on his face, the white strands providing a striking contrast against his tanned skin.

Jack gently lifted Reinhardt up by his hips and settled him down on the floor. Reinhardt groaned when he felt his hole pulse weakly, as if it was trying to keep the semen inside his ass.

There was silence as everyone in the room fought to catch their breath. After a few moments passed, Reinhardt rolled onto his back and chuckled weakly.

“Anyone up for another round?” He asked.

* * *

 

“Brother?”

Reinhardt looked up from the tome he was reading and saw his sister gazing at him in concern. He raised his eyebrows and closed his book, wincing when he shifted in his seat.

“Yes, Olwen? Is there something troubling you?” He asked with a slight rasp.

“Shouldn’t _I_ be asking _you_ that?” Olwen replied. She leaned forward and lowered her voice, as if she didn’t want anyone to overhear, though based on how crowded the cafeteria was, it was a logical concern. “I saw you limping into the cafeteria while I was getting my breakfast, so I asked some of your bunk mates if you’d hurt yourself. They said that they didn’t see you get hurt, but your limp was even worse yesterday; not only that, but you were gone the whole day, and you only came back late at night.”

“Is that so?” Reinhardt said calmly.

Olwen nodded. “Yes. Brother, are you feeling well? If you’re injured, we can go ask one of the healers to look at your wound. I think Sakura will be here in a few minutes—”

Reinhardt chuckled, though he stopped once he noticed Olwen’s concerned frown.

“Thank you, Olwen, but that shan’t be necessary,” He assured her smoothly. “I haven’t been sleeping well the last few days, and I accidentally dozed off while I was reading underneath a tree. I suppose I slept in an awkward position, because, like you said, I feel a little stiff.”

Olwen’s frown remained on her face, but she looked slightly less concerned than before.

“Is that all?” She asked.

Reinhardt nodded. “Yes, that is all.” He slid his tome aside slightly as he focused on his sister. “Now, what did you do yesterday? If I recall correctly, you planned to speak with… Nino, yes?”

Olwen brightened slightly and she began to tell Reinhardt about the events she experienced the day before. Reinhardt listened attentively, but he made a mental note to himself.

_Don’t go for five rounds of sex in a row._

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS SOMEONE WAS INSPIRED TO DRAW ART BASED OFF OF THIS FIC I FEEL SO HONORED.
> 
> https://cummytomato.tumblr.com/post/161828560128/anaon-requested-some-reinhardt-i-did-some-ehem
> 
> Just in case anyone wants to see how awesome it looks (or if you need new fap material)!


End file.
